


weather fetish

by n0nbinney



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beta read by a lovely amino friend, i type zigzagoon way too many times, piers has thick hair struggles, raihan is a cheesy idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0nbinney/pseuds/n0nbinney
Summary: raihan stands around in the rain for fun while piers complains for a bit.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	weather fetish

**Author's Note:**

> i am e x h a u s t e d but here is one of my first fluffy fics, because the last few were a teensy bit angsty. honestly some bits felt a bit slapped in there, but i think there's no good fic taking place during a thunderstorm if you don't have at least ONE rainy kiss in there.

Raihan was a freak.

At least, that’s what Piers thought.

And no, he didn’t think freak in the kinky way- he thought freak in the way of just flat out strange.

After all, what type of man would be so obsessed with the weather he’d spend valuable turns in a Pok émon fight developing weather patterns when he could be using that time to beat the shit out of the opponent’s Pokémon?

A freak of a man, that’s what.

But then again, he couldn’t really judge. Because here he was, dating the guy with a weather fetish. It was all jokes, of course. He loved Raihan with all of his heart. He was a good guy, dragon-hearted, if you will. Ever since the Eternatus nightmare, they’d started to become closer, even though Piers wasn’t a gym leader anymore. It all happened through chance meetings, really. What, with Marnie taking over the gym and all, he had more time to go outside and actually do things.

The first time he’d actually hung out with Raihan was in the Wild Area. They had happened upon each other, and Raihan invited Piers to hang around for some curry. And it was amazing, if he was being honest. Even his Malamar liked it, which was saying something. And Piers… had fun. He had a  _ lot  _ of fun, it was probably the most he’d laughed in quite a while.

So they met up again.

And again.

_ And again _ .

It was days like this, however, where Piers’ love was tested.

They had been out on a date to a local battle cafe for fun- just to test out their strengths. It was nice, and it proved to be good bonding time. Raihan made a cheeky joke that it was time for Piers to get acquainted with his Pokemon, since he’d be their step dad. They actually switched teams for one battle, and it was the most disorienting thing Piers had ever done. He had to remotely give orders to his Obstagoon because it wouldn’t listen to Raihan’s orders.

They left a little while after that, heading down the cobblestone streets of Hammerlocke towards Raihan’s apartment. They were just walking, Raihan with his hands in his pockets and Piers with his arms crossed, in a comfortable silence.

And then it started to rain.

At first it was a small drizzle that made Piers move slightly faster- but then it started to heave down rain, which made Piers start to run. He hated the rain. He never had to deal with it in Spikemuth, for obvious reasons, which was a blessing. 

After a few seconds, however, he noticed Raihan wasn’t beside him. He looked around for him, and nearly did a double take when he saw his boyfriend  _ standing there  _ in the rain! His face was turned up towards the sky, his hands were still in his pockets, and he was completely relaxed. Unlike Piers, obviously.

“It’s raining Meowths and Yampers, and you’re standing in the fuckin’ rain?!” Piers yelled, holding his jacket over his head to try and preserve some bit of his sanity, and his hair. Do you know how long it takes to dry  _ that much  _ hair?

No, you don’t, and you sure as hell don’t want to find out.

Raihan looked over at Piers, giving him one of his trademarked grins. Piers loved those grins, and he knew Raihan was using it to get his way. He did that  _ a lot  _ and succeeded many more times than Piers would like to admit. But not now, not when his recently washed hair was on the line.

“C’mere and join me, babe! It feels nice!” Raihan hummed, putting his hands on his hips and turning his face towards the sky.

“ _ Nice? _ Are you fucking insane?” Piers scoffed.Catch him  _ dead _ standing in the rain like that. He’d get sick, or something. This only brought a laugh from Raihan. 

“Maybe a little- but just try it, Piers.” 

Somehow, he found himself walking over and standing beside Raihan. He still had his jacket on his head, but sighed and took it off when Raihan gave him a look. 

“My hair’s gonna be bloody soaked.” he grumbled, but tilted his head up so he was looking at the stormy sky.

“You can dry it.” Raihan mused, and Piers rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, in several days’ time.” this brought another laugh, and Piers allowed himself to smile a little.

“So… what am I supposed to be getting from this?” he mumbled, and Raihan shrugged.

“Dunno.” he let his eyes close, and Piers sighed and did the same. He did start to notice, however, how… quiet everything seemed. Everyone with sense rushed inside to hide from the storm, obviously, so now the streets were empty, aside from the occasional distressed citizen running through the streets. 

No chattering Pokémon, no one talking in the streets- just the harsh pounding of the rain on the streets. Piers couldn’t lie to himself, he felt rather calm. It was relaxing. He  _ almost  _ forgot about his hair becoming soaked with rainwater.

_ Almost _ .

He opened his eyes, glancing over at his boyfriend. If he was being honest, staring at Raihan was probably one of his favorite hobbies- just don’t tell him that. This felt oddly special, though. Like he was seeing Raihan in a vulnerable moment. This is the type of thing he never thought he would have. Moments where it felt like it was just them in the world, where they felt so… connected. He had felt like he was alone for so long in his life. He had his sister, and Team Yell- but it was hard to lead a gym, take care of your sister, and beg the Chairman for more funds because your fucking city is falling apart at the seams at the same time, all by yourself. But now Raihan was here. A comfort, arms he could fall into when he felt like he was alone in the world. To his surprise, Raihan opened his eyes and reached out, taking his hand.

“We should probably get inside. You’re looking more and more like a drowned Zigzagoon.” he teased, and Piers rolled his eyes, letting go of his hand.

“How many times have I heard that one before?”

“What? I tell it like it is, love.”

This brought a laugh from snort, who shook his head.

“No you don’t. You told me that I looked stunnin’ when I had a whole  _ Zigzagoon  _ in my hair.” he mused, remembering the time they went to a nice restaurant together, only to end up chasing down a Zigzagoon that had taken refuge in his hair.

“I couldn’t see it!” Raihan yelped in his defense. Then, he gently prodded his boyfriend in the chest. “Your eyeliner’s smudged.”

“No  _ shit,  _ Sherlock.” Piers cackled, pushing Raihan in return. His eyes widened as he ended up slipping, tripping backwards into a puddle.

He dashed to his knees beside Raihan, grabbing his hands and trying to pull him up.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” he was interrupted, however, by Raihan’s raucous laughter. His headband had slipped off into the puddle, he was soaking wet and looked a mess- but there he was, laughing his arse off. “You’re goin’ to get sick, get out of the fuckin’ puddle you git!” Piers hissed, pulling him up, onto his feet. 

Raihan calmed his laughter, looking down at Piers with a look that made the punk star flush. He glanced away, their hands still linked.

“We should go to your apartment. Get some clothes.” he mumbled under his breath, and Raihan gave a little nod out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah… but lemme stare a little longer.”

“I  _ will  _ push you down again.”

“You wouldn’t  _ dare. _ ”

“Watch me, pretty-boy.”

Piers ended up  _ not  _ pushing Raihan, but he at least tried to be ‘mad’ and ended up not holding his hand the whole way home. When they arrived at Raihan’s penthouse, they were shivering and shaking, but together all the same. They ended up taking a warm bath together, and afterwards, they just sat together on the couch. Piers laid on Raihan’s chest, fingers drawing patterns on the fabric of his shirt.

“That was… nice. Sittin’ out in the rain.” he whispered. It felt wrong to speak anything above that, when they could enjoy the quiet on their own. The rain had calmed down, now just a soft patter in the background. “Relaxin’.”

“What did I tell you? Knew you’d enjoy it.” Raihan mused, sounding absolutely smug. Piers would playfully hit him, but it felt a little too soft for that, now. He just sighed.

“Sure you did.” he breathed, letting his eyes close for now. He felt Raihan’s hand rub circles in his back. “If you end up sick tomorrow… I get to say I told you so.” 

“‘Course, Piers.”

And with that little bit of satisfaction, he was sound asleep, snoring softly in his boyfriend’s arms.

Guess who woke up sick in the morning?

“I told you so~” Raihan crooned as Piers blew into a tissue.

“Fuck off.”

Yeah, Raihan might have a freaky weather fetish. But if you add a raincoat into the mix, Piers felt himself coming around to the idea.


End file.
